


Driven by Lust

by Beloved_nalla



Series: The Things We Do [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_nalla/pseuds/Beloved_nalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin catches Bilbo cheating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven by Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Driven by Need. A reader asked about a sequel and I decided to write one. Let me know what you think :) Enjoy!

Bilbo waited for Thorin to get in the tub before he left the royal chamber. Bard was a couple of doors down from Thorin and Bilbo’s bedroom and the hobbit had an ache that needed tending to.

The affair had continued for a few weeks now since Bard had fucked Bilbo that first time. The hobbit had never intended for the affair to continue, hoping Thorin would notice Bilbo’s need for affection. Unfortunately, Thorin remained oblivious and even turned Bilbo down a couple times claiming he was tired. Bilbo had decided that maybe seeing Bard wasn’t such a horrible idea then. At least the leader of Dale knew what Bilbo needed and craved. Many of opportunities had arisen as well, especially since Bard was staying in Erebor for a few days to tend to business matters.

Bilbo knocked on the door a couple of times before Bard answered. Bilbo entered the room quickly so that no one noticed him in the hallway. Bard shut the door and led Bilbo over to the wall, leaning him face first against the stone. Bilbo sighed as he felt his trousers being pulled down his legs. He had been waiting all day for Bard to fuck him and now he was getting exactly that.

Bilbo felt the oil-slicked tip of Bard’s dick pressing at his entrance. He moved his hips allowing the head to push inside the tight hole. Bilbo cried out as Bard filled his hole to the hilt and began thrusting furiously. Bilbo raked his hands against the stone wall, his fingers curling in. His legs were shaking slightly and his moans grew louder as Bard went deeper inside of him.

Bilbo suddenly noticed the door opening. He tried to push Bard away, but the man didn’t get Bilbo’s conveyed message. Bilbo felt shock go through him as he realized who stood in the doorway witnessing their tryst.

_Thorin_.

Bilbo felt tears rising. He shook his head. “Thorin, no…”

Many emotions crossed Thorin’s face: shock, betrayal, anger. The dwarf king came into the room and shoved Bard away from Bilbo. Bilbo watched as Thorin fumed over the bigger man before he turned to the hobbit. He grabbed Bilbo’s clothes off the floor and gripped his arm, dragging him out of Bard’s room. Once they were back in their own chamber Thorin forced Bilbo into the bathroom.

“In the tub,” Thorin commanded Bilbo. The hobbit did as he was told, afraid of upsetting the dwarf king more. When the water was ran Thorin made sure to scrub Bilbo thoroughly, erasing every trace of Bard. Bilbo felt tears streaking his face. He felt so ashamed that he had cheated on Thorin, but he also felt hurt that he had found it necessary to do so.

“Thorin, I’m sorry,” Bilbo whispered quietly. Thorin continued washing Bilbo until he was satisfied that the hobbit was clean. Thorin told Bilbo to get out of the tub and dry off then led him to their bedroom.

Bilbo sat down on the bed looking at his distraught husband. Bilbo still felt more tears coming when Thorin knelt in front of him.

“Maybe I caused this,” Thorin said. “If I hadn’t been so caught up in all my work and paid attention to you this wouldn’t have happened.”

Bilbo shook his head, tears soaking his face. “I’m sorry,” Bilbo sobbed. Thorin touched the hobbit’s cheek, soothing him.

“It’s my fault too, my dear Bilbo.” Thorin sighed. “I should’ve been a better husband.”

Bilbo sobbed more. “I never stopped loving you, Thorin. I never wanted this to happen, but then it did.”

“Well, we’re going to make sure it doesn’t happen again, okay? We’re going to be more attentive to each other from now on.”

Bilbo nodded, his tears slowly ceasing. He was relieved that Thorin hadn’t been angry with him and forgave him for his mistake.

Thorin had Bilbo lie back on the bed and spread his legs. The dwarf king nestled in between them, gazing into Bilbo’s eyes.

“I’m the only one that’s allowed to take care of your needs,” Thorin said as he rubbed the head of his dick against Bilbo’s puckered hole. The hobbit nodded and spread his legs wider. Thorin pushed into Bilbo and gasped at the warmth that enveloped him. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he and Bilbo had had sex last. He listened to Bilbo moan as he went deeper inside, thrusting harder.

Bilbo arched into his husband, gripping the sheets hard every time Thorin hit his sweet spot. Bilbo leaned up and kissed Thorin passionately as he thrust harder and deeper. Bilbo felt his cum spill onto his middle. Thorin followed by spilling into Bilbo, intensifying their kiss. When they came up for air they smiled at each other.

“You’re all I need,” Bilbo whispered.

Thorin kissed Bilbo once more before taking him once again.  


End file.
